


Like that One Song about Poor Life Choices and One Night Stands

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being Aomine, Author : Sylindara, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Translation, background AoSaku
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Où Satsuki a un coup d'un soir mais tout finit par s'arranger.





	Like that One Song about Poor Life Choices and One Night Stands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like that One Song about Poor Life Choices and One Night Stands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235797) by [Sylindara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara). 



Satsuki se réveilla tôt dans la matinée dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue avec une migraine aveuglante, la bouche sèche qui lui donnait l'impression qu'une chose en fourrure était morte à l'intérieur et un corps avec de jolies formes et des cheveux bruns courts familiers à côté d'elle.

Suivant sa première impulsion, Satsuki courut dans la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur le sol avec son dos contre a porte. Elle appela ensuite Daiki.

« Satsuki ? Ça peut attendre ? Je suis en plein milieu d'un truc. »

« Tais-toi et écoute. Je pense que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû et- »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre ? Il est quelle heure de toute façon ? Hé, quelqu'un sait combien il y a d'heures de décalage entre Las Vegas et Tokyo ? » Daiki avait dû mettre une main sur son téléphone parce que la question lui parvint étouffée, mais tout de même compréhensible.

« Dai-chan. » Dit impassiblement Satsuki. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Las Vegas ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas. Je me suis peut-être marié. Mais tout va bien ! C'est comme un genre de souvenir. Donc ce n'est pas officiel. Enfin, sauf si on l'officialise plus tard, je suppose. »

« Non, tais-toi. Je m'en fiche. C'est mon moment. Tu dois m'écouter parler de _mes_ choix pathétiques. » Siffla Satsuki dans son téléphone en essayant de bouger dans une position plus confortable sur le sol. Ce qui ne marcha pas.

« Ouah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as finalement tué quelqu'un avec ta cuisine ? Je pensais que je t'avais dit de ne plus cuisiner. »

« Non. » Gémit Satsuki. « Pire. Je crois que j'ai couché avec Aida Riko. Tu sais, la coach de Seirin. »

« Il y a- »

« Si tu essaies de me demander s'il y a des vidéos je viens de suite à Las Vegas pour t'arracher tes parties. »

« Je n'allais pas demander ça ! » Dit Daiki, sans pour autant être convaincant. « Tu en es sûre ? »

« Daiki, je suis nue et elle aussi. » Dit Satsuki et ajouta ensuite « Et non, il n'y a pas de photos non plus. Pas pour toi. »

« Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a- »

« Je vais t'arracher tes parties. »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. Tu as eu un coup d'un soir. Ce n'est pas comme si ta vie était finie. C'était si nul que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé non plus. Est-ce que tu t'attendais à autre chose que des commentaires stupides sur du sexe lesbien ? »

« C'est remarquablement perceptif de ta part. Et il n'y avait même pas tant de commentaires que ça. Félicitations pour ton mariage, je suppose. Fais passer mes meilleurs voeux à Sakurai-kun. »

« Ouais, merci- attends, comment tu as su que c'était Ryou ? »

« Intuition féminine. » Soupira Satsuki. Elle ne mentionna pas l'appel paniqué qu'elle avait reçu de Sakurai quelques jours à propos d'un voyage soudain aux Etats-Unis que Daiki lui avait annoncé de but en blanc. Elle l'avait convaincu que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller – et de ne pas l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne au Japon parce que les appels internationaux n'en valaient pas le coût – mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se marient. Tristement, elle se demanda à quel point Sakurai avait été saoul.

« Ouais. Bien sûr. Elle est bonne au moins ? Dommage qu'elle soit assez plate- »

Raccrochant au nez de Daiki avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui la ferait exécuter sa menace, Satsuki tapa sa tête contre la porte, abattue. Elle aurait dû appeler quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. « Tu as fini de paniquer sur notre coup d'un soir ? Je peux avoir mon tour maintenant ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Satsuki. Se relever lui fit réaliser qu'elle était encore nue, elle attrapa alors rapidement une serviette par pudeur – ignorant fermement le fait que Riko avait déjà tout vu – et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer.

« Merci. » Dit Riko, passant en coup de vent près de Satsuki avec une main déjà sur l'écran de son téléphone. Satsuki essaya d'ignorer sa déception en remarquant que Riko était déjà habillée.

« Vas-y. » Dit Satsuki. « un conseil : n'essaie pas les amis d'enfance. Ça n'aide pas. Crois-moi. »

Riko ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. « Tu sais, je crois que je vais suivre ce conseil. Je vais plutôt appeler Izuki-kun. »

« Bon choix. » Satsuki ferma la porte et se laissa choir sur le lit. Elle se leva ensuite du coin mouillé et tomba sur un côté différent, sec.

Gardant un œil sur la porte de la salle de bain, Satsuki repensa aux événements de la nuit dernière. Elle pensa ensuite à Daiki se mariant avec Ryou aux Etats-Unis. Elle pensa de nouveau aux événements de la nuit dernière – l'image mentale était beaucoup plus sympathique.

Au moment où Riko sortit de la salle de bain, elle était complètement habillée avec un plan entièrement réfléchi. Attendant que Riko se soit jetée à son tour sur le lit – après s'être assurée qu'elle n'était pas sur le coin mouillé – Satsuki parla. « Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

« Est-ce que tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais ? »

« D'accord. » Sourit Riko. « Pourquoi pas. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
